


Animals -Dog side

by Giu7ia



Series: 8018 Animals [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8018, Animals, Birthday, Dog - Freeform, M/M, Shounen ai, Yamamoto Takeshi's birthday, yamahiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giu7ia/pseuds/Giu7ia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8018. Yamamoto turns into a dog and the one who finds him is...Hibari?! (One chapter a day, 24/04 04/05)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 is on top!

**Author's Note:**

> AN:Since today is 24/04, a happy birthday to the 10th generation Vongola's rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi!  
> Please enjoy this story~
> 
> WARNING:Hinted 8018
> 
> DISCLAIMER:For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Amano Akira.

The birds twittered as they flew trough the orange sky.

*clang*

The school almost empty, as most of the students already went home.

*clang*

Yamamoto Takeshi stood alone in the middle of Namichuu's sport ground.

*clang*

After particle, he decided to stay behind for some more training. At fist some of his teammates joined him, but as they continued, they all left one by one, all to tired to keep up with their ace.

*clang*

Yamamoto reached for another ball, but as he rummaged in the basket by his side, he couldn't seem to find one. "…?"

Taking more time than he expected, he looked into the basket and as he feared, found none left.

He turned around and looked at the ground full of balls and the raised his eyes to the sky, an orange-reddish sky that signaled the end of the day.

He sighed as he lifted his hat and wiped off his sweat. "Guess that's it for today."

Yamamoto jogged to the bench where he left his bag. After rummaging in it for a bit, he triumphantly took out his water bottle.

When he bought the bottle to his mouth and squeezed, only a few drops of water fell, barely wetting his lips.

Yamamoto sighed in discomfort upon finding his bottle empty.

"Well it can't be helped, I'll just wrap up quickly and go drink at the standpipe."

As he turned around, something was at his feet. "!"

He lowered his eyes and recognized the small figure, "Lambo?"

The child was standing at his feet, staring up to him with lost eyes and an almost dumb face while he rested his index on his chin and droll fell down from his mouth.

"What's wrong? Why are you still here?" asked the boy as he bent down to pat the child's hair.

"Ah-!" as if he had just woken up, his eyes regained life "You know- That stupid Dame-Tsuna forgot his book at school! And the very kind Lambo-san decided to come too!" he puffed his chest out in pride.

"Oh wasn't that great of you." he ruffled the child's hair as he praised him.

"Gyahahaha!"

When Yamamoto let go, Lambo was still giggling, amused.

"Say say, you thirsty?" asked the child after he saw Yamamoto wiping away his sweat from his forehead.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm thirsty. But I finished my bottle earlier so I'll go drink when I finishing here."

"Hmph!" Lambo put both of his hands on his head, and started to rummage trough his afro-head.

Yamamoto stared at him for a few minutes, unsure of what the child was plotting. But he waited patiently for the child to find whatever he was looking for, nonetheless.

"Here!" Lambo held a bottle of some sort "Since Lambo-san is so kind, Lambo-san will give this to you!"

Yamamoto looked at the bottle with suspicious eyes, after all he knew that nothing good came out of the child's hair, but still, he took it.

He examined its color and smelled it. "It seems…water?"

"Yep! Now drink! Lambo-san is going home. Bye!" as soon as he announced so, he run off.

"Hey! Will you be fine on your own?" shouted Yamamoto after the small figure that was running away.

After the child turned around and waved at him, Yamamoto decided to let him be.

He looked once more at the bottle. It was water, no matter what or how you looked at it, however, Yamamoto couldn't stop that funny sensation in his guts that told him that something was off.

"Well, whatever." after all is throat was too dry for him to ponder any longer about it.

He took one last look at the seemly harmless liquid before gulping it all down, emptying the bottle.

"Puha! That felt good! I better thank Lambo next time I see him."

After throwing the bottle in his bag, Yamamoto grabbed the basket and ran towards the balls he hit earlier, in order to pick them all up and finally go home.

"I'd better hurry, otherwise Hibari'll bite me to death and kick me out!"

He dashed forward with a wide smile on his face, still not knowing what awaited him.


	2. 2 is not first nor last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:Hinted 8018
> 
> DISCLAIMER:For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Amano Akira.

He bent down to look under his desk and his eyes widened upon finding what he was looking for.

"Here it is!" exulted Tsuna with sparkling eyes.

"Alright Reborn, Lambo we can-" as he turned around, only empty desks and silence welcomed him.

"…Where have they gone…"

The young boss scratched the back of his head and sighed loudly.

He put his forgotten book in his bag and went out of his classroom.

"Reborn? Lambo!" Tsuna looked in both directions but no one was in sight.

He raised his eyes to the windows and saw that the color of the sky had already changed. The earlier blue sky was now an orange one, as the sun was setting down.

Tsuna stared at the sky, feeling an odd relaxing sensation.

As his eyes were lost in the distance, he heard some noises from outside.

He opened the window and looked down, and found his two companions.

"Reborn, Lambo! What are you doing?"

"Tsuna." the Sun Arcobaleno lifted his eyes and greeted his pupil. "What do you mean what? We're playing, can't you see?"

Tsuna sweat-dropped at that, «Do you actually can shooting at Lambo to make him jump up and down, playing?»

"I'll come down now so wait for me."

"Hurry up Dame-Tsuna, it's almost dinner-time."

After carefully closing the window, the boy joined the two infants.

Tsuna was quietly doing his homework as he waited for his turn to bath.

He was so focused on it that when his phone rang, he was startled by it and jumped a bit.

"Getting scared of your own ringtone…pathetic." was Reborn's harsh mock.

"L-leave me alone, Reborn…"

Tsuna reached for his phone and smiled when he saw the ID.

"Dino-san! How are you?"

[Hi, I'm fine, what about you?]

"I'm fine, thanks! What's wrong, why did you call?"

[What? Can't I call my cute little brother without a reason?]

"Hahaha Of course you can."

[But well, I do have a reason for calling you. But well, it's nothing too serious but still…]

"…What happened, Dino-san?"

[I heard that the Bovino family developed a potion that will turn you into an animal.]

"I see...?"

[And the problem is that in order to fool the enemies, this potion has no color, taste or smell whatsoever. Or rather, the problem here is that they gave this creation to Lambo already so I called to wanted to warn you and tell you to watch out, just in case anything happens.]

"A-ah…I see. Thank you very much Dino-san, I'll keep that in mind."

[Alright. Then, see you.]

"Bye Dino-san."

As the call ended, Tsuna sighed, already starting to feel the headache from this whole matter.

"What did that whip say?" asked Reborn.

"W-whip…" quietly repeated the young boss as he sweat-dropped "He said that Lambo was given a potion to turn humans into animals and that it has no color, taste or smell. So he wanted to let us know just in case Lambo causes some problems."

"I see…Let's ask that stupid-cow when he returns then."

A few minutes later, Lambo and I-pin returned from their bath-trip.

When the two children happily inputted into Tsuna's room and started to play, the teenager got hold of the small cow and kept him still.

"Hey Lambo, do you know anything about the new potion you were given?"

The child titled his head to the side, "Potion?"

"Yeah, the one that turns you into an animal."

"…Animal?"

Tsuna started to sweat in panic "E-erm, how do I say this…You were given a potion that can turn people in animals. It's colorless, and has no taste or smell. Do you understand, Lambo?"

He child stared at him with empty eyes.

As he looked into those dead-fish eyes, Tsuna gulped down hard, sensing that he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Ah!" exclaimed the child, to which Tsuna lightened up as well.

"Lambo-san doesn't know!"

…

Tsuna threw himself at the floor, feeling hurt since his hopes were so brutally crushed.

"Hey." called out Reborn, "When what about water? Do you have something that looks like water?"

Lambo smiled at that question "Hehe! This super Lambo-san will tell you since Lambo-san is so kind. Lambo-san was given a bottle of water, yes!"

"And?" asked Reborn, not caring about the cow's excitement and happy mood.

"And Lambo-san gave it!"

"…To who…?" quietly asked Tsuna, afraid of knowing the answerer.

"Lambo-san doesn't remember! Muhahaha!"

…

"Wha-!"

"The bath is ready~" called out from downstairs Nana, Tsuna's mum.

"Tsuna, calm down."

Reborn was collected and cool in his childish voice.

"Just do as mama says and go take a bath. Worrying about it now won't do us any good. We'll look into the matter tomorrow, and besides we're not even sure that someone already drank it."

"You're right Reborn."

When Tsuna picked up his stuff and left his room, he closed the door behind him and leaned against it, sighing with his eyes closed.

«…I have a really bad feeling about this…»


	3. If two doesn't work, try 3?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:Hinted 8018
> 
> DISCLAIMER:For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Amano Akira.

Yamamoto slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust his vision.

As he looked around a bit, he recognized his surroundings and realized that he was still in his school's sport-ground.

«My head hurts…I remember picking up the balls, but then I felt like fainting…did I lose consciousness and hit my head when I fell?»

Yamamoto slowly got up as he tried to figure out if he had any serious injury.

«…huh?…»

He was certain that he fully got up to his feet, yet his field of vision was much lower that it usually was.

He turned his head right and left to examine better, but no matter how many times he looked, everything seemed normal, except for himself.

«What's going on…?»

Yamamoto lowered his head to took at his feet, but instead of his worn-out shoes, he was…paws.

He stared for a few moments at those limbs that surely he didn't know having.

Thinking that it was all an allusion, he raised his hand to rub his eyes. But instead of his usual calloused hand, what moved was exactly one of the paws he was staring at.

_"No way!"  
_ *woof*

_"…No kidding, huh."  
_ *…woof*

«Well…first thing first, I gotta go home and and let my old man know.»

As he set his mind on what to do, he ran to his home, with his brand new legs.

* * *

Yamamoto stood in front of his family's shop, a restaurant that proudly displayed the TakeSushi name. It was quiet inside, signaling that the shop had yet to open.

«I can actually run quite fast in this body!» happily thought the boy as he saw the bright side of turning into an animal.

_"Old man!"  
_ *woff!*

Yamamoto started barking in front of the restaurant, trying to get his father's attention.

"Hey hey, what's with this commotion?"

And just as he wished for, his dad slid the door open and came out. The man wore his usual white outfit and head-band.

"Hm? Hey, what's wrong little guy?" Yamamoto Tsuyoshi bent down to pat on the head, what he didn't know was his son.

_"Old man, it's me!"  
_ *woff woff!*

"Sorry, I'm quite busy right know. My son hasn't come home yet and I'm about to open the shop… Come again another time, I'll treat you to something delicious!" as he said that, the man patted the animal one last time, before disappearing into the shop.

_"Old man…"  
_ Yamamoto moaned sadly.

But then he shook his head strongly, wanting to get all the negative thoughts out of him. After all, he himself knew that it wasn't like him to behave like that.

«I'll go to Tsuna's, I bet he'll figure a way to help me out.»

And once more, Yamamoto took off, this time, to his friend's house.

* * *

Yamamoto stood in front of the Sawada family's residence.

He tried to bark a few times to get his friend's attention, but…

«They're so lively inside, they're probably having dinner…With all that noise, there's no way they could hear me.»

After staring at the grounds while walking away, Yamamoto decided instead to lift his head to the sky, in order to improve his mood a little.

And although he noticed that it got darker, it still surprised him to see the earlier orange sky, now was a deep-blue one.

The stars sparkled even more brightly as they were reflected into Yamamoto's big eyes.

That ordinary but nonetheless pretty sight comforted him a bit.

«Alright. For now let's go look for a place to sleep tonight. Let's see if after a night's sleep things will return to normal.»

It wasn't exactly cold outside, but still Yamamoto thought that it wasn't the case for him to sleep outside in the open like that.

And so he started to wander, and without realizing it, he found himself in front of Namimori middle-school's gates.

Yamamoto lightened up as an idea hit him, «I can sleep in the club's locker-room!»

Happily, he walked towards what he decided was his shelter for tonight.

* * *

He pushed the two benches that were there together, so that he would have more space and feel more comfortable.

And after he was done, he got on top of them, feeling quite happy as he laid on top of his new bed.

He crossed his two forelegs and rested his head on top of them.

His eyelids slowly fell as he felt the tiredness get to him…

"Hey."

Yamamoto's ears twitched upon the sudden call. He quickly got up in order to brace for whatever was coming, his instinct telling him that he was in danger.

The person who called out to him was standing at the door, with the moon's behind them. With that little light, Yamamoto couldn't see the person's face.

"What are you doing here at this hour? Don't you know that trespassing into the school's ground after its closing time is prohibited?."

Said person reached for the switch and turned the lights on.

"I'll bite you to death."

Yamamoto's brown eyes widened upon recognizing the person that stood in front of him.

The president of the disciplinary committee, the one and only…

_"Hibari!"  
_ *woof!*


	4. 4 is the number of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:Hinted 8018
> 
> DISCLAIMER:For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Amano Akira.

Hibari and Yamamoto stood facing one another, both staring into the other's eyes.

"Hm? A dog?" asked the cloud guardian as his eyes slightly widened in surprise.

"I thought it was him…Once I find that Yamamoto Takeshi, I'll bite him to death. How dare he leave the equipment like that after his training…" mumbled Hibari as he frowned while baring his fangs.

«M-me? Maybe it's better if he doesn't know that I'm right here...at least not now...» Yamamoto gulped down hard.

"So," celled out Hibari, "What are you doing here? You don't have a place to sleep tonight?"

_"That's right!"  
_ *woof!*

"Hm~" Hibari hummed as he walked towards the animal, his pace slow and composed.

Yamamoto's body stiffened. He didn't feel like he was in danger, but still, his instinct told him to stay on alert.

"Let me take a look at you."

As he said so, Hibari expended a hand. And Yamamoto couldn't help but move towards it. His body moved on his own, as if it was natural for him to behave like that.

The human caressed his chin as he stared at Yamamoto.

And when he felt that he observed enough, he let go. "Well, aren't you healthy. But you don't seem to have and owner..."

Hibari stared into Yamamoto's brown eyes for a while, and then made up his mind.

"Alright, if you don't have anywhere to go, come with me."

_"Hibari's house!?"  
_ *woof!?*

Hibari narrowed his eyes at that, "I can't let you stay in the school-grounds. So either you come with me or I'll bite you do death and then kick you out."

Upon hearing the ultimatum, Yamamoto quickly jumped down the benches and went to Hibari's side.

A smirk made its way to the prefect's face, "Smart one."

* * *

Yamamoto was so absent-minded that before he could realize it, they were already standing in front of a big residence, Hibari's house.

Even if it was already dark, Yamamoto could clearly see the tall gate, the large garden and the beautiful japanese-style house.

_"So big!"  
_ *woof!*

"Not bad, right? Now let's go in." hurried Hibari as he walked in the front.

He slid the door open, and while he was taking his shoes off at the entrance, Yamamoto patiently waited for him.

When he was done, Hibari looked at Yamamoto's legs and told him to wait for him.

When he came back, Hibari was holding a wet towel. "There's no way I'm letting you come in with those filthy paws. Now, come here."

And so Hibari bent down, and one by one, wiped clean all of Yamamoto's paws.

"Let's go, dinner will be ready in a bit."

_"All right."  
_ *woff*.

Yamamoto simply followed behind Hibari as he led the way.

They went trough a few rooms, and then came to one that was almost empty. Yamamoto felt that among the rooms he was into, this one was filled with Hibari's scent, so he supposed it was the boy's room.

And in that very room, one of the few thing that was there caught Yamamoto's attention.

Leaned against a wall, was a big rectangular mirror. Yamamoto stopped in front of it as he stared at his new body.

Until now he didn't have the chance nor did he think of looking at himself.

Right now, what he was staring at was not his usual 177cm tall, human self, but an animal. The reflection on the mirror showed a black dog, with white paws, nose and belly.

He couldn't help but let out a sad moan at that sight.

And much to his surprise, Hibari wrapped an arm around him as he sat down by his side. "What are you whining about? Aren't you a splendid dog, what are you an Akita dog? You have a nice body and a quick mind, your fur is nice to the touch and seem to have good reflex."

Hibari leaded onto the dog, almost hugging him as he pressed his cheek against the dog's.

"But what caught me are your eyes. What do you call this color, chocolate-brown? Behind those warm eyes lies a beast. Isn't the contrast trilling?"

Even though Hibari was looking at him, Yamamoto couldn't help but stare at the other's eyes instead.

He found himself captivated by that pair of greyish-blue eyes that were reflected in the mirror.

«The same color at a rainy sky...»

* * *

As Hibari went to take a shower, Yamamoto lazed around on the bed made for him.

«It's been bugging me for a while now, but who else is here? I mean, the dinner was ready and they even made food for me, and when we came back the beds were already laid out…who did all this!?»

"Hey."

Yamamoto raised his head when he was called. Hibari had just walked in, a towel around his neck as he changed into his pajamas.

"Come on let's sleep. We have to gat up early tomorrow."

As he said so, the could guardian switched off the lights as he got into his double-bed.

Yamamoto was lying on a big cushion that was placed there for him, right by Hibari's side.

He couldn't help but stare at Hibari's sleeping face. He usually stern face now looked so harmless. And those sharp lineaments that usually scared people off, now, under the moonlight, looked nothing but beautiful.

Hibari was handsome, and that was already well known, but right now Yamamoto thought that words like cool or cute didn't suit the current Hibari. In Yamamoto's eyes, the Hibari in front of him could be described only as beautiful.

"What are you staring at."

Yamamoto flicked upon being count red-handed as he stared at his fellow guardian's face.

_"N-no well, you see…"  
_ *w-woof…*

A small smile adored Hibari's face. Those thin lips bent into a teasing, beautiful and unreadable smirk.

"Come here." as he said so, Hibari lifted the sheet with one hand and patted his mattress with the other.

And without a second thought, Yamamoto got into the other's bed and made himself comfortable with the most feared boy of the whole city by his side.

While having the human's arm wrapped around himself, Yamamoto closed his eyes.

And while inhaling Hibari's shampoo, the dog fell asleep.


	5. 5 fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:Hinted 8018
> 
> Disclaimer:For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Amano Akira.

As he laid on the bed relaxed, Yamamoto heard rusting sounds and felt movements around himself.

Slowly the dog opened his eyes. And with half-opened half-closed, still sleepy eyes, Yamamoto looked at Hibari as the human was getting up.

Yamamoto stared silently, not thinking of anything. All he did, was stare. In his more-asleep-than-awake state, the only think Yamamoto knew was that he couldn't tear his eyes away from Hibari.

«…It'd be a waste…»

When Hibari finally noticed those pair of brown eyes on him, he turned towards the dog and leaned in closer.

He patted him on head, and Yamamoto couldn't help but lean against Hibari's touch.

"It's still early. Sleep some, I'll wake you when it's time."

Yamamoto knew Hibari since years ago. They talked and interacted only recently, thanks to Tsuna and Reborn, but since way back, Yamamoto knew of the infamous boy named Hibari Kyouya.

And until now he never heard Hibari talk with such a calm, smooth and almost sweet voice. Sure, Yamamoto knew that even if he behaved like that, Hibari wasn't really a bad guy, but still he never expected for such a soft voice to come out of in between those feared fangs.

Then Hibari kissed the dog's forehead. A short, light and unexpected kiss. After doing so, Hibari got up and walked away, at a slow and light pace.

And as he stared at the human's fading figure, Yamamoto's eyelids slowly closed.

* * *

After they had breakfast and got ready, they headed out.

The sun was barely up as only the two of them walked in the almost empty roads.

As they walked side by side, Yamamoto looked up at Hibari, helplessly staring at the prefect. «I didn't expect for Hibari to go to school so early. He seems to like sleeping so I thought he would sleep in more.»

Hibari looked down at Yamamoto as he patted him once on the head.

"Sorry for dragging you out of bed so early, but there are students who want to do self-training before lessons so I just can't leave the school unattended."

 _"Y-you were always there!?"  
_ *w-woof woof!?*

«No way! I always came early for some straining but I never knew Hibari was there!»

* * *

 

As they arrived to school, they went in. They didn't go in directly, but instead did a quick walk around the school's perimeters .

When they were done, they went inside and walked till they came in front of the infamous reception-room.

Hibari opened the door and turned around to look at Yamamoto.

"Not many can enter here with out being bitten to death. Consider yourself lucky."

Yamamoto sweat-dropped at that.

 _"I know that already…"  
_ *woof…*

Even as he spoke those teasing words, Hibari still stood at the door and waited for the dog to come in before closing sliding the door closed behind himself.

The president of the disciplinary committee walked to his desk and sat on his throne.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto wandered around the room, looking and sniffing anything possible. He wanted to make the most of this rare occasion of being allowed into this sacred room.

Hibari on the other hand, folded his arms as he frowned.

And when Yamamoto noticed, he asked concerned.

 _"What's wrong?"  
_ *woof?*

"I can't let you sit on the floor, but there's no cushion here. I'm not all that happy about it, but I guess it can't be helped. Just sit on the sofa. Pick one and make yourself comfortable. Since it's you, I don't mind."

"!"

Yamamoto didn't know why those sofas were there when almost no one sat on them, or rather, almost no one was allowed to sit on them.

Being told that he could make himself comfortable on them, he that right now was a dog, gave him sense of superiority and immense happiness.

And without further delay, Yamamoto chose the sofa on the right and hopped on it.

As he laid there blissfully with his eyes closed, he heard Hibari draw the curtains.

"It's odd for him not to be here already…that Yamamoto Takeshi."

Yamamoto's ears twitched upon hearing his own name. He quickly raised his head to look at Hibari.

He froze astonished at the sight in front of him...

Hibari was looking outside, the expression he wore was a soft, a bit lonely and almost longing one.

And Yamamoto's eyes widened as he realized that as Hibari looked outside, as they were right now, the view Hibari got was exactly the sport-grounds were Yamamoto usually trained.

Yamamoto averted his eyes as he lowered his head. If dogs could blush, right now he'd be beet red.

A shiver run down his back as he felt a tingling sensation trough his whole body and couldn't stop his tail from moving like crazy.

«Wait wait wait…then maybe thing morning…it wasn't a dream!?»

Earlier, when he woke up, Yamamoto was a bit disappointed at discovering that he was still a dog, but as he thought that yesterday he slept side by side with Hibari, that from now on he would spent even more time with Hibari, and that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't his mind tricking him but that very Hibari Kyouya really kissed him….

Yamamoto couldn't help but feel happy for waking up and still being a dog.


	6. 6 guardians...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:Hinted 8018
> 
> Disclaimer:For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Amano Akira.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of the first-period, Tsuna let go of that long sigh he kept bottled up until now.

"…Tenth…" Gokudera approached him, concerned.

Tsuna lifted his head to look at his self-proclaimed right-hand man with desperate eyes. "Gokudera-kun…what to do now…"

Yesterday evening…

_As he soaked in the bath, Tsuna couldn't shake off that bad feeling he felt about Lambo's potion._

_He worried and worried, and decided to get out of the bath earlier than his usual._ _He hurried to his room and almost kicked his room open, which resulted in his mum scolding him from downstairs._

_"Reborn!"_

_Lambo and I-pin were playing on the floor while the Arcobaleno was leisurely sitting in his hammock, "What, Tsuna?"_

_"Reborn…I have a really bad feeling about that potion that turns you into an animal. I don't think I can wait till tomorrow!"_

_The child hummed, "And what makes you think that? Intuition?"_

_The young boss nodded earnestly in reply._

_Reborn clapped the book he was reading close. «His hyper-intuition…bad omen…»_

_"Alright. Let's look into this matter then." as he said so, Reborn jumped down from his comfy position._

_"Tsuna, get a photo of Yamamoto."_

_Obeying his tutor, Tsuna took his phone and started to type, looking for a photo of his friend._

_They showed the picture to Lambo and asked him if the person he gave the potion to was him._

_At that question, the child laughed. "Ahahaha Lambo-san doesn't remember!"_

_As those words left his mouth, Reborn turned Leon into a gun and pointed it against Lambo._

_"Cow, answer seriously or I'll shoot." was Reborn's warning._

_"W-what! Lambo-san said-"_

_But before he could finish, a gunshot could he heard. A fresh and beautifully round hole was right in the centre of Lambo's afro-head._

_"I won't miss the next time. Now answer. Three…Two…O-"_

_"It was him! Him! Lambo-san gave the water to him!" screamed the child as big tears fell from his eyes._

_"You heard him Tsuna? Seems like it was Yamamoto after all."_

_Tsuna nodded, but truth was he had already expected it to be his easy-going friend. He somehow felt it in his guts._

_Reborn's expression darkened as his hat shadowed his eyes, covering his face. "Tsk."_

_"Reborn?" asked Tsuna, concerned. «Well, it's not a secret that Reborn is fond of Yamamoto…»_

_"I fell bad for Yamamoto, but maybe it was for the best that it was him."_

_Tsuna agreed with that, "I also feel that he's the best one to handle this situation…."_

_Then they heard the phone ring, accompanied by Nana's voice. "The phone please~ I'm washing the dishes~"_

_"Yes!" Tsuna quickly run out of his room and picked up._

_"Hello?"_

_[Oh, Tsunayoshi-kun? How are you, boy? I was wondering if you knew where that idiot son of mine went. He's not home yet and doesn't answer my calls.]_

_«Yamamoto's dad!?»_ _"G-good evening, sir. Yes, um…about that…er, Yamamoto is…Yamamoto is here right now! Some things happened and he decided to stay over!"  
_

_[What? He could have at lest told me! Then, where is he? Could you please get him on the phone?]  
_

_"About that….H-he's taking a bath right now so…"_

_[Is that so? Then- Ah, I have to go. If he's at your house then it's fine. Just tell him not to cause trouble. Good night.]_

_"G-good night, sir!"_

_And like that, the call ended._

_Reborn walked out from the shadows, "You handled it quite well Tsuna. Not bad."_

_The boy sighed, finally relaxing his muscles, "That was nerve-wracking. But at least now his dad won't worry."_

_"But you realized it too, didn't you?" asked Reborn as he lifted his fetora a bit._

_"…Yeah. This means that Yamamoto drank that potion and is now an animal…"_

_"And that he's not at his house."_

_"Yamamoto…I wonder where he is right now…"_

* * *

"Aaahh!" Tsuna ruffled his hair, making them even more messy than they already were.

"By the way, Gokudera-kun, thank you for earlier."

The delinquent brightened up at those words, "Don't mention it, Tenth! It's only my duty to always support you."

_During the roll-call, the teacher called for Yamamoto and when he noticed that said boy was absent, he questioned about it._

_Fearing that the school would call Yamamoto's family to ask about it, Tsuna tried to come up with something, but utterly failed in the attempt._

_It was then that Gokudera came to his rescue, saying "Yamamoto is on a special leave given by the disciplinary committee."_

_Those 2 last words made the whole classroom freeze._

_"I-I see. Then, let's start today's lesson everyone."_

«I feel bad for using Hibari-san's name like this but it couldn't be helped…» thought Tsuna as he prayed for this matter to never be known by the disciplinary committee's president.

The young boss stared at his friend's empty seat with sad eyes. "I wonder where Yamamoto is. I hope he's safe…"

His words were barely a whisper but they were loud enough for Gokudera to hear. And said guardian couldn't bear to see his adored boss so upset.

"Don't worry Tenth, if it's that idiot we're talking about, I bet he's doing just fine!" he was trying to cheer his boss up, but he himself was worried about the baseball-freak.

"You're right." Tsuna smiled sweetly, remembering Yamamoto's easy-going _"Maa maa~"_

"Tenth, we should get going, we have to change classroom for next period." announced the storm guardian.

"Ah- You're right! Let's go, Gokudera-kun."

* * *

As they walked side by side in the hallway, Tsuna happened to glance outside and…

Sawada Tsunayoshi, tenth boss of the Vongola family, unceremoniously threw himself against the window, smearing his face all over the transparent surface.

Everyone turned around to look at him, either worried or weirded out.

"T-tenth? What's wrong!?" Gokudera rushed to his side right away.

Tsuna big eyes widened as he stared outside.

Hibari was walking in the country-yard at his usual calm and elegant pace. Just like any other day, he was probably inspecting the school's perimeters.

Nothing was out of the ordinary, except for a quite tall, black and whitish dog that walked side by side with the prefect.

"…Yamamoto!"


	7. ...but 7 people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:Hinted 8018
> 
> DISLAIMER:For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Amano Akira.

*knock knock*

Kusakabe Tetsuya stood in for of the reception-room, while holding a small pile of papers in one hand.

"Excuse me. It's Kusakabe."

From inside came a voice, "Come in."

Obeying, the pompadour-boy went in and closed the door behind himself.

"Good morning, chairman. I brought the files you told-!"

As he talked he walked to the desk, and when he was near enough, he noticed that right by Hibari's side, was something, or rather, someone.

_"Heya."  
_ *woof*

"A-a dog!?"

Hibari glared at his right-hand man. "Stop being so noisy."

Kusakabe lowered his head in apology as a drop of sweat ran down his cheek, "I'm sorry…But what is a dog doing here?"

Hibari extended his hand to the dog, "I found him yesterday within the school-grounds."

"Oh, then should I look for the owners?" asked the vice-president as he looked at the dog, who leaned towards the extenuated hand.

"No need." Hibari started to scratch the dog's chin, as he moaned happily under the human's touch.

"But sir-"

"You may leave now." as he said that, Hibari coldly stared at his underling, signaling that his words were final.

"P-please excuse me then."

As he got out and closed the door behind himself, Kusakabe couldn't help but feel a bit bothered by that animal.

«That dog reminds me of someone…»

And still with that uneasy feeling, the vice-president of the disciplinary committee walked away.

* * *

Hibari and Yamamoto were taking a walk around school.

Yamamoto didn't mind at all when people patted him, on the contrary he quite liked it, however he decided to stay as close as possible to Hibari because…

_As Yamamoto walked around on his own for a bit, people started to gather around him._

_"Kyaaa a dog~"_

_"Hey this one's big!"_

_"Come here, come here~"_

_Everything was happy and pleasant, until Yamamoto lifted his head to look at the other students._

_Skirts…legs…and..._

_Although he never meant to, from his current position, he could clearing see under the girls' skirts._

_The dog quickly shook his head as he ran away, embarrassed._

_«I didn't see anything…I didn't see anything…»_

_Then, Yamamoto finally caught up to Hibari._

_"What, are you tired of playing with them? Did something happen?" asked the prefect as he patted the dog on the head, once._

_"N-nothing at all!"  
_ _*w-woof!*_

Human and dog walked side by side in the country-yard.

«If I stick close to Hibari, people won't come near us… I didn't do in on purpose, but I don't want it to happen again. I'd feel guilty towards the girls…»

Without realizing, Yamamoto made a whiny noise, which of course didn't go unnoticed by Hibari.

"What, tired already?" the skylark lifted his eyes the sky, "Today's weather is nice. Let's go to the roof-top."

* * *

Hibari was laying down on the floor, with Yamamoto sitting by his side.

"Hibari Hibari~" from above, came a small yellow bird, singing its owner's name.

_"Hibird!"  
_ *woof!*

The bird handed on Hibari's chest and stared at Yamamoto with a titled head and puzzled eyes.

"Hibari?"

_"Nope, Yamamoto Takeshi."  
_ *woof woof*

"Hey," called out Hibari as he lightly tapped the bird's head "I'm going to sleep now so don't disturb me."

Obeying, the bird took off, singing the school's anthem while flaying away.

Hibari covered his mouth as he yawned, small tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Then he put both of his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

Yamamoto got up and walked to Hibari. He stopped right above him and started to nuzzle the human's hair.

But then, some noises coming from the door of the roof-top interrupted them. Voices of people were approaching, even thought everyone should be in class right now.

Hibari's frown furrowed, not happy at the idea of having to get up to bite someone to death.

_"I'll go."  
_ *woof*

And after saying so, Yamamoto run to the door. When it opened, he jumped in, and the people he run into were…

_"Tsuna! Gokudera!"  
_ *woof! woof!*

Both boys stared at the dog in front of them.

"Those brown eyes…is it you, Yamamoto?" asked Tsuna, still reluctant.

_"In flesh and bones!"_

*woof woof woof!*

"…Yamamoto!" the young boss threw himself at the dog, hugging him as small tears were about to feel from his eyes.

"No way…" commented Gokudera as he stared at the dog with disbelieving eyes.

_"Gokudera, 'sup."  
_ *woof woof."

Tsuna let do of Yamamoto, and while still kneeling on the floor, he wiped his eyes.

"I'm so glad we found you Yamamoto. I was worried sick about you!" the boy stared into those familiar brown-eyes, feeling like he himself was about to cry at any moment.

Yamamoto was moved by his friend's words. And in the attempt to cheer his friend up, he licked Tsuna's cheek.

Gokudera dropped the cigarette he was holding between his lips, "Wha-!"

"Hey~ that tickles!" laughed happily the young boss.

"Reborn is looking into the matter and trying to find a way to turn you back. Yamamoto, come with us. We'll look after you now that you turned into a dog."

Tsuna extended a friendly hand, sure that his classmate would take it…

However, contrary to what the two humans expected, instead of taking said hand, Yamamoto stepped back, away from them.

"Yama..moto..?" asked Tsuna confused, not getting why his friend was retreating.

The dog shook his head.

_"I'm not coming with you…"  
_ *woof woof…"

"Yamamoto, wait-"

Tsuna tried to reach out for his friend, but the dog backed away, putting even more distance between them.

Both humans froze in place as they stared at the animal.

_"Sorry…"_

Yamamoto whiled sadly as he licked Tsuna's fingers before slipping into the small opening of the door they left earlier, disappearing from his friends' sight.

"Wha-" Gokudera was burning up with rage and confusion "What's wrong with him!?"

Reborn fell from above, and much to the silver-haired boy's dismay, he landed on Gokudera's head, "Quiet."

"…Reborn…" Tsuna's quiet voice was barely a whisper.

The hitman sighed upon seeing his pupil's upset face, "What are you feeling down for? Yamamoto's will return to normal in a couple of days, so just let him do whatever he wants. It's not like you're never going to see him ever again, right?"

After being told so, Tsuna's mood brightened up, "You're right. Besides he's not alone, so there's no need to worry for him."

Gokudera on the contrary wasn't very convinced, "But he's with that freak right…Is he going to be alright with Hibari…"

* * *

Yamamoto walked back and upon nearing the human, he found Hibari already sound asleep.

He stared happily at the cloud guardian's sleeping face, as small sigh escaped the boy's lips.

He knew that his actions earlier must have hurt his friends, and he felt bad for Tsuna since the boy was so worried about him, but...

«Sorry but I want to stay with Hibari for a bit longer...just a while more...»

Yamamoto sad down, right next to Hibari.

As he curled up next to him, Yamamoto started to think something he never expected to cross his mind...

«I wish I could stay like this for a bit more...»

From not minding still being a dog when he woke up this morning, now Yamamoto found himself wishing to stay in his current dog-form.

As he laid there, while listening to Hibari's soft sighs, Yamamoto's eyes closed as well.


	8. 8y 8een

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:Hinted 8018
> 
> DISLAIMER:For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Amano Akira.

That evening as well, Hibari and Yamamoto stayed till late at school and then went to Hibari's house together.

After they ate dinner, which again was mysteriously ready for them, Hibari announced that they would take a bath…both of them.

"Follow me." ordered the human as he grabbed his pajamas to change into.

They walked and came to the bathroom, which much Yamamoto's surprise was very big.

_"This is double as big as my bathroom!"  
_ *woof woof woof!*

Hibari closed the door and smiled, or rather smirked at the dog. "What, you like it? It's my personal bathroom."

And upon hearing that, the only thing Yamamoto could think of was… «Lucky him~»

Hibari left his clothes on top a shelf and started to undress.

Firstly, the took of his jacket. Then, he unzipped his trousers and stepped out of them. One by one, he popped all the button of his shirt. He slipped off his right sock first, then the left one. The only layer of cloth left was his underwear.

And all the while Hibari took his clothes off, Yamamoto stared. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the undressing figure and just helplessly stared, with his jaw hanging open.

He wasn't sure if he was drooling, but he wouldn't be surprised if he really did.

Yamamoto eyes travelled form Hibari's black hair to his bare-feet. That white skin, slim but firm figure enchanted him.

And exactly because Hibari's skin was so white, two things couldn't help but stand out.

«P-pink…» Yamamoto gulped down hard as he stared at Hibari's nipples.

And when his eyes travelled down, even lower than the belly-button, he saw Hibari's pubic-hair.

They weren't many, on the contrary, right above his pants, those few black hairs were barely visible. Still, they were enough to drive Yamamoto crazy.

If earlier his worry was about whenever he was drooling or not, now he was wondering if he was actually having a nose-bleed.

As he was staring, into his view came Hibari's hands. He wrapped his fingers around the waistband and started to pull down.

Feeling blood rush to his head and his heart-beat raising, Yamamoto quickly turned around.

«No no no, I shouldn't look at this! Even if I were too see Hibari naked, I'd rather it be when we-»

Suddenly Yamamoto froze, as if his a sudden rain came to cool off his mind and body.

«…Wait. What did I mean by that? Aren't we both guys? Even if I were to see him, I-»

His mind was much clearer now. Maybe too much clear…

«…I…»

"What are you doing? We're going in."

Yamamoto turned around and saw that Hibari was already done undressing. Now around his waist were not his pants but a white towel.

He wasn't sure why or how it was even possible, but he felt that sight was both a relief and a pity...

* * *

Yamamoto sat there quietly as Hibari dried his fur.

Since he was quite big, it took them a while. However rather than being unpleasant, Yamamoto felt quite comfortable and happy about it.

Hibari's hands travelled all over his body, caressing and patting him.

When they were finally done with the dog, Hibari stated to dry his own hair.

Yamamoto turned around and sat down in front of Hibari, while resting his head on the human's lap.

After he was done, Hibari turned the hairdryer off and placed it down.

He scratched the dog's head lightly, his fingers barely touching the animal.

"Sleepy?"

During the last day, Yamamoto got to hear Hibari's voice many times, but it never stopped to surprise him how different it sounded from his usual voice.

That very same voice that carried blood and fear, now whispered to him affectionately.

He would do anything to hear that voice over and over, «Anything…»

He still felt bad for treating Tsuna the way he did, but… Yamamoto felt that all this matter was going to come to and end soon. He always told himself that listening to one's instinct was better than one's logic, «That one time I ignored my instinct, I tuned into a dog…»

Yamamoto somehow felt that he would turn into his human-form soon, too soon for him not to try to stay by Hibari's side more.

He wished with all himself that he could stay a dog for a while more, «…But…»

He also knew very well that this was all an illusion. It was all a selfish delusion of his.

He knew better than anyone that he couldn't possibly stay a dog forever. For his father's sake, for his friends', and for his own. After all Yamamoto didn't want to end his life as a dog…

But what hurt him most was that Hibari was behaving like that towards him only because he was a dog, an animal.

Yamamoto knew… he heard that sweet and smooth voice before, and it was in those rare occasions when he saw Hibari talking to his pets.

Usually Hibari wasn't meant to him, on the contrary he was actually treated better than other, however not even once Yamamoto got to hear that tone of voice when the prefect talked to him.

«Hibari is like this to me because he doesn't know who I really am. If he knew he wouldn't...»

"Good night." whispered Hibari into the dog's ears.

Yamamoto felt his heart tightening with guilt, sadness and longing.

And that soft voice that spoke to him… just made it more difficult for him to let go.


	9. 9:highest one digit number!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:Hinted 8018
> 
> DISCLAIMER:For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Amano Akira.

White.

All he could see saw a candid and bright white.

At fist Yamamoto tried to close his eyes tighter, his brows furrowing as he did so.

Then, he slowly blinked, opening his eyes.

When he they were completely open, this time he saw nothing but pitch black.

After a few moments, when his eyes got used to the darkness, he recognized that unknown yet familiar room.

Yamamoto slowly got up into a sitting position. He looked outside and saw that it was still dark.

«I'm still a dog.»

He didn't feel sad nor happy about it. Yesterday, when he woke up, he was both disappointed and relieved, a sour yet sweet feeling. But as of now, he tasted nothing but an empty bitterness.

He turned around to look at Hibari, who was still sleeping.

Looking at the other's face made his heavy heart somehow feel lighter.

He wanted to enjoy these moments with Hibari as much as possible, because he somehow felt that everything would come to an end very soon.

In fact, went he feel asleep yesterday, he thought that he would wake up in his usual human-self…

Yamamoto stared at Hibari as his soft sighs escaped his thin lips.

Back when they didn't actually know each other, his fist impression of Hibari was simply of someone who ruled the school, someone that was there but that basically had nothing to do with him.

Then, his thoughts of him changed for the worse. In his eyes Hibari was a jerk, a punk, a tyrant. That, was when the two of them really came in contact with one another, thanks to Tsuna and Reborn.

But form then on, bit by bit, Hibari became a bigger part of his life. From a stranger, he became an ally, a comrade, someone he deeply cared for.

And somewhere along the way, a new feeling bloomed. He didn't know how to define it, all he knew was that it was a mixture of respect, affection and curiosity.

This feelings of his which he couldn't still name…Reborn knew about them. From time to time, he would trow at Yamamoto teasing but understanding smiles.

Hibari was like a cloud. That's what everyone said, and truthfully Yamamoto couldn't not agree.

Hibari was always roaming in the sky, free to fly wherever he wanted and was also so very changeable.

Yamamoto thought so too, but what made him think of the other as a cloud was that no matter what, he was untouchable. Whenever you try to reach for him, the moment you think you have a hold of him, he'll disappear from within your hands.

And because he's impossible to catch, Yamamoto was happy about his current position. He wasn't the one closest to him but he still got along with him better than others.

If he couldn't have the fist place, he was happy with being on the skylark's good side… Or so he thought.

«…So greedy of me.»

Yamamoto leaned in closer to the sleeping boy, nuzzling him lightly. Hibari moaned softly at the touch, but otherwise kept on sleeping.

Yamamoto got himself comfortable and continued to look at Hibari's sleeping face.

And before he knew it, thin and pale rays of light illuminated the room.

As Yamamoto stared at the other for hours, he noticed what was missing in this whole picture…Hibari's eyes.

Truth was, what caught Yamamoto's attention about Hibari, before anything else, were his eyes.

Those eyes that were of the same color of the sky on a rainy day. So cold, sharp and fierce, yet so cruelly beautiful.

Hibari slowly opened his eyes, revealing his bluish-grey eyes, and upon his awakening, to welcomed him was Yamamoto's sweet smile.

* * *

Hibari let the water run as he stared at it.

A few things were bothering him recently, and another one just added to the count that morning.

Hibari didn't dislike animals, he preferred small ones but didn't mind big ones either. That being said, even he himself was a bit surprised when he decided to take in a dog.

But what really bugged him was that he felt comfortable around the dog, incredibly so. Which, even if it wasn't unpleasant, was still very odd.

He, who was such a light-sleeper that even a leaf falling would wake him up, could comfortably sleep around that dog.

Being with the animal gave him a soothing, relaxing and refreshing sensation.

Since the very fist time he saw him, Hibari thought that the dog reminded him of someone.

And exactly because in the corner of him mind he thought so, what happened this morning freaked him out…

_Hibari slowly gained consciousness as he opened his eyes._

_He blinked a few time to get used to the pale brightness._

_When his eyes were fully open and he was awake enough to recognize his surrounding, the first thing he saw was not the dog he shared the bed with last night but…Yamamoto Takeshi._

_The rain guarding, swordsman and baseball-player, was in front of him._

_He laid there, and smiled at Hibari. A sweet, soft and almost loving smile._

_He didn't know what was going on, confusion and surprise overwhelmed him. But before he realized it, his hand was reaching out for the boy in front of him._

_As he extended his hand, he was trying to touch the other._

_When his fingers were barely inches away from Yamamoto…_

_"Morning!"  
_ _*woof!*_

…

_Hibari blinked, and before he could know it, the figure of the boy called Yamamoto Takeshi disappeared form his sight, now replaced by the image of the dog._

Hibari splashed water on his face, before closing the tap.

He stared at the mirror in front of him with small drops of water falling down his face, as he recalled a certain someone's voice.

_"Hibari."_

His name being called over and over again by that same, easy-going voice.

Those brown eyes the only thing he could see when he closed his own grey ones.

Eyes that from harmless could become full of blood-lust, that knew both weakness and power. Eyes that promised great strength.

A smooth, honest and warm brown…


	10. 10th generation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:This is pretty much the last chapter, the next one will be a sort of special chapter~
> 
> WARNING:Hinted 8018
> 
> DISCLAIMER:For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Amano Akira.

On a fine clear day at Namimori middle school, Tsuna and Gokudera were eating lunch on the rooftop.

The usual trio now only had two people, and the spot Yamamoto usually sat on, was now empty.

After Tsuna finished to chew on his rice and gulped down, he let a long sigh go.

"Haaaaa… I wonder if it was really fine to let Yamamoto do as he wanted…"

"Tenth…" Gokudera was worried about his friend as well, but was really bothered him was seeing this precious boss so upset. He just couldn't suffer to see him in that state.

"It's fine Tenth, I already told you that the idiot will do just fine!"

Tsuna nodded in reply but that didn't seem to improve his mood at all.

"Stop it, Dame-Tsuna." scolded Reborn as he hand-copped him on the head.

"Gyaaa Reborn!" protested Tsuna as he rubbed where he was hit.

Seeing his boss hurt, Gokudera immediately rushed to his side "T-tenth, are you alright!?"

"How long are you going to mope for?" Reborn sat down right in front of his pupil. "Let me ask you, why are you so worried? Yamamoto can perfectly take care of himself."

Tsuna frowned at that, "But still it's already been 2 days since he transformed and he-"

"Don't you trust him?"

Before the boy could finish, Reborn jumped in, silencing him.

Tsuna could do nothing but lower his head at such retort.

Reborn sighed, as he looked at his upset student. "Listen Tsuna, I know you're worried about him but Yamamoto wanted so himself right? A boss who worries about his underlings is a good thing, but you as his friend, don't have any right do get in the way of his decisions."

As the arcobaleno spoke those harsh words, not Tsuna nor Gokudera could find words to retort back.

«I'm still a bit worried about Yamamoto, but Reborn's right… I should just wait and be ready to help him out in case of need.»

Tsuna lifted his head and looked at his tutor, who was sitting in front of him with legs and arms crossed.

«…Yeah, after all Reborn's the one who understands Yamamoto better!»

"Tsuna, you already know this, Yamamoto never asked anything for himself. Just let him be selfish for this once, alright?"

Reborn lowered his hat, covering his eyes, «If he wants to stay with Hibari, then let him. Clouds and rain work well together, but those two would make and an unbelievably strong duo.»

Tsuna nodded firmly, now with his heart at ease.

* * *

Tsuna and Gokudera chatted while having their lunch, and Reborn silently joined them while sipping on his coffee.

Aa the was talking with his right-hand man, with the corner of his eyes, the young boss caught his tutor smirking.

"Reborn, what-"

Then, heavy and fast footsteps would be heard going up in the staircase. Someone was running up there to him.

The trio turned around when the noise came nearer.

The door was slammed open, as a figure appeared from the shadows.

"Guys!"

…

"Yamamoto!"  
"Baseball-freak!"

Yamamoto Takeshi, back to his human form, run towards his friends.

"Yamamoto you turned back!" Tsuna was overjoyed by the surprise.

"Yeah. Thank God! Ahaha."

"What the hell dude! It's not a laughing matter!" scolded Gokudera as he punched his friend in the arm.

"Hahahaha sorry sorry."

"Yamamoto." greeted Reborn as he approached the now reunited trio. "It's nice to have you back."

Yamamoto smiled even wider when he saw the hitman, "Kiddo! Thanks."

In a blink of an eye, the infant jumped onto Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Ahhh, as I thought, your shoulder is definitely the best."

"Hahaha so I'm no.1? Thanks!"

As they were all enjoying themselves, Tsuna noticed something that until now he overlooked because of the excitement.

"Wait, Yamamoto…" he called out to his friend as a drop of sweat run down his cheek.

"Hm?"

"...your clothes...?"

Everyone turned their attention on what the rain guardian was wearing...

Black trousers, a white shirt with a few buttons undone, under a fully open black jacket.

"A gakuran…?" asked Tsuna, very much confused by his friend's outfit.

"Aah, this?" gestured Yamamoto a he pulled and lifted the hem of his jacket a bit "I didn't have any clothes so I had the people of the disciplinary committee to lend me some!"

"What are you so proud of, idiot!?" Gokudera snapped, annoyed by the other's carefree smile.

Tsuna puffed his cheek as he gulped down his thoughts. «I don't want to know the details…»

"By the way Yamamoto," called out Reborn, "what's with this bruise?" as he asked, Reborn pointed to Yamamoto's reddened chin.

"Ahaha, you see…Hibari kinda got angry and hit me once when he discovered that it was me." he laughed awkwardly as he starched the back of his head.

Reborn smirked, "Heh, consider yourself lucky that this is all you got away with."

"I know right? Hahaha!"

As Yamamoto and Reborn laughed happily, Tsuna and Gokudera couldn't help but sweat-drop instead.


	11. one + one = 11!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:Here's the 11th chapter, the last one!  
> It was so hard to write every day! Please enjoy~
> 
> A big THANK YOU to those of you who read, left kudos and bookmarked this story! 
> 
> WARNING:Hinted 8018
> 
> DISCLAIMER:For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Amano Akira.

Yamamoto quietly sat on the sofa on the right of the reception room, now possession of the disciplinary committee, as he stared at Hibari who was doing paperwork. His brown eye were wide open as he focused all his attention on the skylark.

The look he was wearing now was halfway between a guardian looking after his protected and a beast hunting his prey

Hibari finished writing and placed down the pen. He sighed as he pinched between his brows.

 _"Done?"  
_ *woof?*

"Hm?" he turned his attention to the dog "Yeah, I just finished."

"I think I'll take a nap now." Hibari yawned as he got up from his chair and walked towards Yamamoto. Who, seeing the other approaching, shifted form a squatting position to a sitting one.

Hibari's pale fingers caressed the dog's head as his eyes softened while he spoke. A barely hinted smile adored his softened features. "I'm going to sleep now so behave."

After he said so, Hibari walked around the table and sat on the other sofa.

He took off his shoes and popped a few button of his shirt open. He placed both of his hands behind his head and used them as a pillow. His bluish-grey eyes disappeared as his eyelids slowly fell close.

Yamamoto was in a daze as he watched the whole process. His eyes followed after the other without missing the slightest movement.

When soft sighs could be heard coming from Hibari, the dog got off of the sofa and slowly walked to the opposite one.

Yamamoto stood there, as he once again found himself helplessly looking at Hibari's sleeping face.

He didn't really know why or how, but the gentle pat and smile Hibari gave him earlier trigged something within him…

Only yesterday he found himself relieved at the fact that he was still a dog. That thanks to his current form, he got to spend lots of time with Hibari. He never thought they would get so close to each other. As a dog he was now, he other treated him like he never would in his human-form.

That gentle touch and that soft voice were almost addicting…

But now, even though the situation did not change, Yamamoto wished with all his might to return human.

The reason he wanted to stay a dog and the reason he wished to return human were the same… Hibari Kyouya.

Hibari did't change his attitude towards him, on the contrary his behavior was still the same. And exactly because this was a still, oddly comfortable situation, Yamamoto couldn't help but feel that it was just wrong.

If he continued to stay as a dog, Hibari would keep on treating as he did the past few days. Intoxicating him with a sweet words, smooth voice and kind touch.

But for that very same reason, Yamamoto wanted to return human. He wanted Hibari to be like that to him when he was his normal self.

«Not as a dog…but the human Yamamoto Takeshi…»

He wondered when he became so greedy, but then realized that maybe be had always been that way.

«Aah…I remember this 'all or nothing' kind of sensation.» he grimaced as he recalled that one time, long ago, when he was about to throw away his life. That dark, heavy and ugly sensation that swelled within him…

Yamamoto jumped on top of the sofa, and as he stood, Hibari's torso was between his legs.

Yamamoto neared his muzzle to Hibari's face.

«As I am now, because of the fur, I can't feel his skin on mine when we touch…»

He caressed Hibari's nose with his own.

«Even tough we're this near, because I don't have my hands, I can't touch him as I want to…»

He sticked out his tongue and licked the cloud guardian's cheek.

«I want to walk side by side with him. Not as his pet but as his equal…»

He nuzzled the slender, white, exposed neck.

«Hibari….»

Sharp bluish-grey eyes stared into brown. As if the sky on a rainy day, was looking down on the brown earth.

"I told you to behave, didn't I?"

Even though he was being spoken to, Yamamoto couldn't seem to register a word.

His head felt heavy.

"Hey." celled out the prefect when he saw no response.

«Hibari.»

His ears felt burning hot.

"Are you listening?" asked the human as his browns furrowed a bit.

«Hibari...»

His own body felt tight on himself.

"Hey, you." his voice reflected both annoyance and worry, but more than anything, confusion.

«...Hibari...»

His heart was beating like crazy. Never once before had he felt his heartbeat rise like that. As if it was going to explode at any moment.

«...Hibari!»

* * *

Kusakabe walked in the hallway with a tray in his hand.

"Aah, such a nice weather." he couldn't help but comment so as he looked out of the window. In that clear blue sky, no clouds, let alone sign of rain, could be seen.

"Oh, I better hurry before the tea gets cold."

He accelerated as he marched on the empty halls.

«He should be about done with the documents, so a cup of tea during his break would be ideal.»

As he thought so, he held with one hand the tray and with the other, he lightly knocked on the door of the conference room.

He heard a voice from inside so he decided to slid the door open, certain that Hibari had just given him permission to come in.

"Excuse me, it's Kusakabe. Chairman, I brought some tea so-"

…

Kusakabe Tetsuya, vice-president of the disciplinary committee, upon opening the door, found his much respect Hibari Kyoya, strongest and most feared fighter of Namimori middle school, laying on the sofa, under a very much nude Yamamoto Takeshi.

The pompadour-boy froze on the spot as he let go of the tray, due to the shock. As everything fell, it made an awful sound, and tea started to pour out, unstoppable.

"W-wha…what…" Kusakabe couldn't manage anything better aside form gaping for words.

He felt his body go stiff. He didn't know if the sensation was better described as 'freezing' or 'petrifying'. But what he knew was that he couldn't seem to move a muscle of his body. Not even his eyes so that he wouldn't have to witness more of the sight in front of him.

"P-please excuse me!" as he said so, slammed the door close behind himself as he ran out of the room. Still very surprised, flustered and confused.

Both Hibari and Yamamoto, who until now turned around to stare at the third intruding party, now looked at each other.

Again, grey and brown locked together.

"Wha-" started Yamamoto as he saw his own arms by each side of Hibari's torso, "I'm back!"

The lifted his hands to take a better look at them. He turned his palms again and agin, opened and closed his fingers, to make sure it was really his own body.

"Even my voice!" he touched his own throat feeling his adam apple move, "I can talk again!"

Yamamoto was so happy that even his eyes sparkled. Joy was overflowing form every pore of his body.

"…I see."

Upon hearing a voice from beneath him, only then Yamamoto remembered of his current situation.

"Heh, so it was you form the start." Hibari smirked as his eyes were being covered by his bangs.

"H-Hibari?" Yamamoto raised both of his hands, showing that he meat no hostility, as if to say that he didn't want to fight.

"Clench your teeth and cover yourself."

Yamamoto looked down and noticed that as he sat on top of Hibari, he was completely nude. He cupped his hands to cover his nether-regions.

A light blush and a silly smile made their way to his carefree face.

"Kyaa~ Hibari, you big perv-"

But before he cloud even finish his joke, the infamous tonfa made contact with his jaw, sending him flying off the sofa.

"Ow ow ow." as he was down, Yamamoto complained about the pain as he rubbed his back, which took most of the damage when he fell.

His chin was now red from the heavy hit he received, metal against flesh.

As Yamamoto was trying to get up, Hibari stepped on his stomach, stopping him from raising on his feet.

"The floor suits you better." from above, Hibari smirked and looked down on him, " After all you're a dog, aren't you?"

He was being insulted, right? He definitely was. No doubt about it. Yep.

Then why did he felt that Hibari's words were more teasing rather than offending?

Why, even thought he had just been called a dog, instead of the blood going to his head because of the anger he felt…his heart throb and his face burning hot?

* * *

"Aaaand, that's what happened!" announced proudly Yamamoto, with a wide grin plastered on his face.

…

Both Tsuna and Gokudera sweat-dropped. They didn't understand much about the whole story they had just been told, especially because their easy-going friend inserted his usual incomprehensible sound-effects.

"Wait, baseball-freak." interrupted Gokudera as he was holding his head, already feeling the migraine coming. "I still haven't got how you turned back to normal."

"Like I said," started the rain guardian as he started to gesticulate "I was there on top of Hibari, and then I felt my chest go 'bataa bataa' and then just 'gwaaaa'! And then I was back to my body!"

Gokudera speechlessly held his head, cursing his friend for not being able to speak the human language properly.

Tsuna couldn't help but awkwardly laugh "Ahaha…but Yamamoto, it's all good that you turned back!"

His grin widened "Yeah!"

"Yamamoto." called out Reborn.

"Hm?"

"You have to thank Hibari for taking care of you these past few days, right?"

Yamamoto's expression brightened at that, "Oh, you're right kiddo! I have to thank him properly."

As the three boys continued to chat among themselves, Reborn silently sat in his corner, scheming.

His fetora shadowed his eyes as he smirked.

«That's right Yamamoto…you have to return the favor.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading so far!
> 
> For tomorrow, Hibari's birthday (05/05), I'll update a Oneshot about him, 'Animals -Cat side'.  
> If you enjoyed this story and happen to have time, please do check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.  
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


End file.
